


Not that Good

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always need a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Because sometimes it's just more fun to sleep in the car on the beach rather than getting a hotel room."

Edward panted as he lay back against the seats he and Jacob had put back. His hair was damp with sweat, as was Jacob’s. “I can’t believe you talked me into this…” He sighed brushed his hair back from his forehead.   
  
Jacob grinned. “I didn’t really hear you complaining.”   
  
“That’s because you were distracting me with that talented tongue of yours.”   
  
“Oh?” Jacob leaned up and started to bite and tease a sensitive point on Edward’s neck.   
  
“Jake…” Edward groaned, even as he felt his body responding.   
  
“Come now Edward.”   
  
“You’re good but not that good yet.”   
  
Jacob laughed. “I _meant_ that as think about it, would we have this kind of view if we had rented a hotel room?” Jacob gestured to the millions of stars that were visible through the moon roof.   
  
Edward looked up and sighed, placing his hands behind his head. “True… this view and what we just did make this much more fun than sleeping in a hotel room.”


End file.
